This invention relates to thermal detection devices. Thermal detection devices, such as thermal imagers, are used by professionals in a variety of industries to assess temperatures of objects within a field-of-view (“FOV”) of the thermal imager. The assessment of the scene includes, for example, generating a multi-color or multi-level contrast image of the scene, determining temperature measurements of the scene, and identifying various alarm conditions within the scene (e.g., highest temperature, lowest temperature, average temperature, etc.).